


Notes

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, graphic violence - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SLASH Someone thinks they know something about O'Neill and Carter.  Then stuff hits the fan ... again.





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Some Foul language and shocking of old Generals.  


* * *

Chapter 1: The Accusation.

He got the first note on a Monday morning. SG1 had been off world the previous week and hadn't returned until Saturday. Jack hadn't wanted to face any paperwork while he was that dirty, hungry, tired or stressed so he'd just gone on home without going to his office. The following duty day, he'd come into his office after grabbing a cup of coffee in the chow hall, put his briefcase down and turned on his computer to check his messages. And there it was, an envelope lying on the keyboard. It was a yellow civilian stationary envelope not a white military one. Small, like it should have a card in it. But there was only a scrap of paper folded in half with printing on it.

Colonel O'Neill

I know what you're doing. You know that you are putting both of your careers at risk. I have proof of your wrongdoing. 

There was no name at the bottom. Jack shook his head and dropped the note and the envelope in his top drawer, wondering what the hell was going on then forgot about it as he started going through his IN box.

Several hours later after finishing his report for General Hammond and reviewing Carter's and Daniel's reports, he took a break for lunch. While he was out, he went by the Embarkation Room where he had to assist in an early arrival by SG11. They had sustained some minor injuries after a dust up with the natives. Daniel was now hard at working trying to figure out what had happened and Carter and Teal'c were working on some gizmo that the other team had returned with.

Returning to his desk that afternoon, he found a second note lying on its surface. He immediately recognized the style of the envelope. He frowned as he tore the paper.

Colonel O'Neill

I have proof of your illicit relationship. Cease now or I will turn my proofs over to the proper authorities. 

He shook his head and picked up the phone, "Daniel, are you busy?"

"Well, yes, a little. What's up?" The voice sounded absentminded. He was obviously working on the translation for SG11.

"Could you come up here to my office?" He requested. 

"Jack. You have an office?"

He shook his head at the receiver. "Yes, I do Doctor Jackson, do you need a map to find it?"

"Possibly, but I'll try." The voice was more teasing now.

"I'll leave you a trail of bread crumbs." Jack said dryly

"Ah, the rats of the SGC will feast tonight."

"There are no rats here."

"Want to make a bet?"

Jack thought about it, about the envelopes. "No." He said.

"Oh?" There was a questioning pause from Daniel's end. "I'll be there in a minute."

After hanging up the phone, O'Neill had a suspicious feeling along the back of his neck. Pushing his chair back, he did a quick sweep of his office looking for any electronic bugs that might be stashed in his area. Much to his surprise, he found what appeared to be a listening device under the second drawer of the right side of his desk. He plucked it from its attachment and dropped the thing into a half-filled cup of cold coffee that was left over from the previous week. He also located a cable snaking through his book case that appeared to have a lense on the end of it. Mystified, he casually shoved a book against it, blocking its view. He also found some suspicious scratches on the lock of his filing cabinet as if someone had tried to or succeeded in forcing it open. 

Within thirty minutes Jack heard the knock of shave and a haircut on his door, a Jackson trademark. "Come on in, Daniel."

The door pushed open and the younger man entered the room. Jack motioned for him to close the door. He indicated the chair that was in front of his desk.

"What's up?"

"Well, it seems I need to have an exterminator come in. Our rats have brought some pets in with them." At the confused look of the younger man, he gingerly lifted the tiny device out of the coffee mug. "I have bugs."

Daniel stared at the cup that Jack had let the microphone fall back down into. 

"Oh, and they have very good handwriting," Jack pulled the two notes out of the box he had tossed them in. "See."

Daniel opened first one envelope than the other. He read the letters and then looked up at Jack frowning. "I don't get it. Is someone trying to blackmail you?"

"Apparently so." 

Daniel looked at him worriedly then read both of the notes. "Who would have information like this?" He glanced back up with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have Siler sweep my office, and yours too."

"You don't think . . . "

"I don't know what to think." Jack cut him off. "I'm also going to have Carter's office and Teal'c's quarters done. I'm not taking any chances."

Daniel nodded mutely, not wanting to say anything else in what could be an insecure area.

Jack nodded, then mouthed the words. 'I'll call you later.'

Looking at the Colonel somberly, he nodded again. He got up and left Jack's office deep in thought.

* * *

Later that evening at Daniel's apartment the doorbell rang. He discovered Jack at the door leaning on the doorframe and holding a pizza box and a six pack. 

"Hey."

"Hey, come in." Daniel took the beer and went into the kitchen area where he pulled out two plates and two glasses. After he'd poured the beer in glasses and Jack had pizza'd each plate, Daniel motioned toward the living room. As they sat down in front of the television, he turned to Jack. Jack sat the two plates on the coffee table and leaned into his lover for a kiss. 

"I thought you were going to call first? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Well, it just didn't seem to matter much at this point." Jack answered readily. "If they have proof, well then, we're screwed already." Jack shrugged as he reached for his beer. "If they don't have it by now, your apartment is more secure than my house. Either way, we need to find out what they think they know and try to stop them."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked as he took a bite out of the pizza. 

"I mean if someone knows about our relationship, has proof like the notes say, it's too late to cry over my lost heterosexuality," He looked at his partner. "And I might as well enjoy myself before I get sent to Leavenworth. I'm not gonna cry rape, ya know."

"Oh," Daniel looked at him worriedly "Have you gotten any more notes?" 

"No, none after you left." Jack took a long swig from the beer bottle. "I think the first one came when we were off world and the second was while I was at lunch." He glanced at the younger man. "I take it you haven't gotten any."

"No, the only thing I discovered when I got back from the mission was that someone had come in and helped themselves to my stash of coffee grounds and candy bars while I was gone." Daniel smiled to himself. "But I found out that it was someone we know, so I didn't tell security."

Jack looked at him in surprise. "Someone we know? It couldn't have been Carter. She was with us."

"It was Janet." Daniel smiled. "She confessed to me during our return physical. Said she was having a bad time with Cassie and she needed the pick me up." At Jack's confused look, Daniel grinned and continued. "She said she needed the tryptophan and magnesium content, and no, I didn't ask." He peered over his frames at the other man as he took a swallow of beer. "I think it has something to do with PMS."

Jack just shook his head. "It's probably for the best that you didn't ask."

"Safer anyway." Daniel nodded then indicated the television set which was displaying The International History Channel. "So, you want to watch something in particular?"

Jack looked up at him from his pizza with a small, sweet smile. "Oh, yeah. I definitely want to watch something in particular."

Daniel smiled back and took another bite of pizza.

* * *

The next morning, O'Neill opened his office door to find Master Sergeant Siler just packing up a tool box. "Siler?"

"Good morning Colonel O'Neill. Just finished clearing your office."

"Oh? Find anything . . . interesting?" He entered and peered around suspiciously.

"Well, yes Sir, as a matter of fact I did." The lanky sergeant stood up to his full six foot two inches. "There was a camera set up in your bookcase and your phone was tapped. There was also a microphone under your couch." He shook his head. "Kinda bothers me."

"Well, it really kinda bothers me." Jack frowned at the man. "How about the other offices?"

"I'm going to check on them now, Sir. Doctor Jackson's will take a while. He has a lot of . . . stuff in there that has to be gone through."

Jack nodded. Daniel did indeed have a lot of . . . stuff. "And Carter's?"

"They should be through by now, but she insisted that she be there so they had to wait for her." 

Jack nodded. "Less chance of something blowing up."

"Ah, yes, sir." 

"And Teal'c?"

"I'm headed there now. I didn't want to disturb his rest before six o'clock and that's when I started here."

"Gottcha." Jack appreciated the courtesy to their alien team member. "But you're sure that I'm clear here."

"Yes Sir. I stake my reputation on it."

Jack nodded. That made it good enough for him.

Siler picked up his tool chest. "Have a good day, Sir."

"Thanks, Sergeant. I will . . . now . . . I hope."

As Siler left, Carter tapped on the still open door. "Sir? Can I talk to you?"

O'Neill put his briefcase down on the desk. "Sure, what's up?"

"Sir, I found this note on my computer this morning. I had found this other one Sunday afternoon when I came in but didn't bother opening it until I got this new one. I'm a little er, confused." She handed him two small familiar looking envelopes. He took them and opened the first one. It read:

Major Carter

I know what you're doing. You know that you are putting both of your careers at risk. I have proof of your wrongdoing. 

The second one was also very familiar in wording and content.

Major Carter

I have proof of your illicit relationship. Cease now or I will turn my proofs over to the proper authorities. 

"Sir, I'm not quite sure . . . I mean, I don't have an ongoing relationship with anyone . . . at least not that kind."

"I know Carter. I got the same notes as you."

"You, Sir? Is that why you ordered Siler to do a security sweep of my office?"

"Yes, it is. He just finished mine." He indicated the tiny instruments lying disassembled in a pile on his desk. "We found a total of four bugs. He's also checking Daniel's office and Teal'c's quarters."

"Four? Here!" She looked at him in amazement. "But . . . "

"I know, believe me I know. But after I got my notes I found the first two myself." He looked at her grimly. "I had to be sure and I wasn't certain who they think I'm having a relationship with so I wanted all of you safe." Oops, as soon as he said the sentence, he'd known he'd misspoke.

"Weren't sure who . . . Sir, who else would it be but me?"

"Carter, all I knew was this guy, this person, thinks I'm having a thing with one of you three. I don't know which one it he thinks it is." Jack tried to look concerned and confused.

"You think he thinks that you're having an affair with Daniel or Teal'c?"

"I don't know, Carter!" He sounded a little desperate even to himself. "I'm just taking precautions, all right. I'm just being careful."

"Yes, Sir." She responded, nodding. "I understand."

A rap came on his door and Daniel breezed in on them, carrying his report from their last mission. "Here you go. Oh, hi Sam."

She looked at him blankly. "Oh, the report, I have to go finish mine."

Daniel looked at her. "Good luck, I had to do mine while a bunch of techies went over my office with a fine tooth comb. They're still there so I thought I bring this up on my way to some uninterrupted coffee." He cocked his head at O'Neill. "Either of you want to come?'

Both of the officers shook their heads. Carter headed for the door. "I have to finish mine and I want to go back to my office. The guys are still going through it and they might touch something I'm working on that they shouldn't." She headed out the door, leaving it open behind her.

Jack shook his head, "I'd better not."

"Did Siler find anything else?"

He sighed and sat down at the desk. "Three more after my first one." He looked up at his lover. "Carter got two notes also. Apparently, whoever is doing these things thinks she and I are having an affair."

"Well, that's good in a way, isn't it." He laid down the manila folder with his report inside. 

Jack looked up at him. "I don't know."

Daniel leaned over the desk, pushing the folder forward and laying his hand on Jack's. "Are you?"

"What?"

"Having an affair with Sam?"

"I didn't think so," he managed a teasing grin. "Should I be?"

"No." Daniel answered softly, their eyes meeting. "No, I don't think you should."

"Well, neither do I." They held each other's gaze for a second longer, then Daniel continued. . "I'm going to get that coffee now. Teal'c's meeting me. Are you sure you don't want to come? I know you didn't get breakfast." Jack had left Daniel's apartment early that morning to go home to change into fresh clothes.

"No, I need to go over these before our formal debrief this morning."

"Jack, are you telling me you're actually going to read our reports?"

"I always read your reports. I may not understand what they say, but I do read them."

"Yes, Jack. Now, go tell it to someone else who believes you." Daniel sauntered to the door then looked back over his shoulder. "You're way smarter than you pretend to be."

"Shhh, keep it down. You'll ruin my reputation."

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tragedy.

The next morning Jack arrived at the mountain from his home and headed straight to the Embarkation room. Daniel was leaving with SG6 to determine whether or not Planet P4X2753 was worth excavating for possible Goa'uld artifacts so they had decided to not meet the evening before. He hated that. He hated not being able to spend as much time as possible with his partner and he absolutely hated that Daniel was headed off world without him again. But there simply wasn't enough properly trained Archaeologist at the SGC. They were hard to find and then even harder to convince them to join an organization that they couldn't publish their finds from. It just plain, old sucked big time.

By the time he arrived at the Gateroom, the eight member team was already geared up and standing ready. He dropped his briefcase and jacket at the hallway door and entered, walking casually up to Daniel's side. 

Jack made a show of helping Daniel adjust his pack. It was the large one that included a small tent and his full mobility gear. As he tugged on straps and helped settle the sixty-pound weight comfortably on Daniel's shoulders, he spoke to him in a low voice. "Now, be careful, for crying out loud. I want you home safe by this weekend. I've got a two inch thick sirloin in the freezer with your name on it for a coming home dinner." 

"Don't worry Colonel, we'll get him home safe again or die trying." Major Guess, the team chief, called out to O'Neill. 

"See that you do," O'Neill raised his voice in a loud growl. "It's taken me four years to get him properly trained and housebroken."

"Jack. I'm not a puppy." Daniel protested with a grin.

"Worse, you're a scientist . . . and everyone knows how hard you all are to train."

Daniel only looked at him with his patented 'I'm being patient with Jack O'Neill' expression and sighed.

Jack had an urge to grab his partner and give him a big wet kiss in front of God and everyone else but resisted the impulse. "Have a good time, Daniel."

"I will. You stay out of trouble."

"Said the pot to the kettle."

On cue, the Stargate kawooshed its energy tidal wave at them and Daniel had to go. Jack stood there and watched as Major Guess led his team through the wormhole. He sighed and turned to head to his office and the reports that awaited him.

* * *

The next three days passed slowly. Planetary surveys seemed to breed spreadsheets, reports created more documentation and briefings were indeterminable. Jack felt like he was literally and figuratively buried alive in reams of graphics and papers. And every time the Stargate activated he lost his place again.

SG6 wasn't exactly overdue. They had been given seventy two hours to complete their assigned mission. They had missed one check in and were late on the second. This was not a good sign of success. But teams had missed check ins before, and until they were actually late it wasn't considered a bonafide emergency...well, not to anyone but SG1. O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c had been mentally loading their weapons for the last twenty eight hours. Daniel was involved and that made it their business.

And the proverbial cream pie had been thrown at O'Neill and Carter again. Wednesday, Carter had asked her team chief to come and lend his expertise in the probable result of C-4 on a vein of raw naquadah. Teal'c had been otherwise occupied, happily pounding on the new platoon of Marines in the name of furthering their education in Jaffa fighting techniques and Jack had wanted the break from his paperwork. 

O'Neill and Carter had locked themselves in the haz-mat room and started their fun without him. They experimented with raw naquadah, refined naquadah and naquadah pickled in heavy water. They used C-4, nitro, dynamite and good old fashioned gun powder. It exploded, it detonated, it fizzled, it fumed. It was the most enjoyment Jack had experienced in two days, or more if you didn't count the stars that surrounded his tete a tete with his archaeologist. It had been fun, for both him and his second in command.

But when he returned to his office, he found a note and his phone was ringing. "Colonel? Carter. I have another one."

He angrily ripped the envelope off his monitor. "Yeah, I got one too. Fuck! Oh, sorry, Carter."

"My sentiments exactly!" She fumed back at him. 

"What does yours say?" He asked as he skimmed over his own piece of paper.

"It says 'Major Carter. This is your last warning. Any more dishonorable behavior on your part will result in full disclosure'."

He could follow along on his note word for word. "Okay, enough of this crap. Carter, meet me at Hammond's office."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Carter, are we having an affair? Cause if we are, I'm definitely missing something here."

The question caught her by surprise. "Uh, no, uh, Sir. I uh, I mean. . . ."

"So, the word is no, unless you're sneaking into my house at night and having your wicked way with me when I'm not looking."

"Of course not, Sir." She sounded a little hot this time.

"Hammond's office, ten minutes, and bring the letters."

"Yes, Sir."

As they arrived in the General's office, Hammond was hanging up the phone. "Colonel, good I was just trying to call you."

"Sir?"

"You must have been on the way here, Colonel. SG6 is now officially late. I assume you want to lead the Search and Rescue team."

Jack could see from the General's face that he was not happy. Come to think of it...he wasn't either. "Yes, Sir. SG1 can be ready in thirty minutes."

"Good. I'm also sending SG5 with you for back up." That said, Hammond looked at his second in command. "Did you need something else, Colonel?"

"Nothing that can't wait, General." He looked at Carter who nodded in agreement. 

"Good, I'll have Major Harper and his team meet you in the gate room in thirty."

Jack nodded. "Good, they're a good team. I'll hit the armory for our weapons, Carter. You go get Teal'c." She nodded and left. He looked grimly at the General. "I want to go in ready for anything."

"Careful, Colonel...."

"Careful is my middle name, Sir."

Hammond waved him out of the room. O'Neill turned on his heel and left. George looked after his subordinate and shook his head. "I thought it was trouble."

* * *

Twenty eight minutes later, SG1 and 5 were geared up and standing in the gateroom looking expectantly at the Stargate. O'Neill was still in the observation room waiting for the telemetry from the MALP that would go first. He looked down on the floor to Carter and Teal'c both of whom nodded to indicate their readiness. The Marine Major Harper waved to signal his team of four was also loaded for bear and ready to go. They were almost as disparate at SG1. The Major was a big, strongly built man greying at the temples. His team consisted of Sergeant Robinson an older, burly man almost as big as Teal'c; a tall, slender Corporal Smith; and a small, lean Private named Stone.

Everything was in place. The Stargate kawooshed, and the MALP began its trundle up the long metal ramp. Jack hated this part, but knew that it was the safest way to proceed into an unknown situation. 

A minute passed and finally they started getting pictures. Jack's heart came up into his throat.

As the camera panned around the clearing on the other side of the wormhole, they could see a large number of human bodies lying in the tall, yellow grass. Some of them were wearing SGC uniforms. There was some kind of movement, possibly animals going through the area. Jack looked at General Hammond. His boss nodded his permission. "Go on son, bring them back home."

O'Neill nodded, turned and ran out of the control room, pounding down the metal stairs. "WEAPONS READY! WE'RE GOING IN HOT!"

As he reached the floor, the teams looked at him for information. "There's bodies on the other side. Our people. We go in now!"

Harper looked at his team. "Marines. Lock and load, move it!" The seven ran through the worm hole together.

As they exited the other side, the smell of death hit them in the face. SG5 had been comprised the normal four members, and adding in the extra specialists including Daniel, had made it eight. There were five mangled bodies in shredded SGC uniforms. There were several more humanoid carcasses in view wearing similiar abbreviated loincloths and vests. A pack of hyena-like canines were moving through the area feeding at will.

O'Neill looked out in horror over the scene in front of him and began firing his P-90. He laced the ground around the dog like creatures not really caring if he hit any or not. He just wanted them to leave. The Marines had no such qualms and put the twelve or fifteen scavengers out of their misery in a few seconds. Then they headed in to check for survivors and ID the bodies.

Jack went to the first one. Major William Guess was laying face up in the grass, dead eyes staring up at the sky. If he had been alive when the hyenas found them, he hadn't lasted long. Jack closed the dead man's eyes and pulled the dog tags out of the dead man's shirt. He unclipped the short chain with its one tag and slipped it into his pocket. He could see the Marines doing the same for the other bodies. Jack looked around to the others. "Daniel?"

Harper, Carter and Smith had checked the other bodes with Teal'c and Stone watching for unfriendlies. 

Carter answered him. "He is not here, Colonel. He and two others are missing."

"Who are the others?"

"Sergeant Jimmy Pendergast," Carter answered him. "And Doctor Sheila Novak." 

The Marine Private, a small dark man, was searching the outlying area. He turned and called to his leader. "Major! There's tracks here."

Teal'c hurriedly loped over to the area and dropped on one knee. "There is evidence of a number of people traveling this way." He looked up at the Private. "You have skill."

The younger man nodded, accepting the praise silently. 

O'Neill and Harper had joined them. "Can you follow the track?" The Major asked.

Teal'c looked up at him. "Indeed."

The Colonel pointed with his weapon. "Lets go."

With Teal'c and the smaller Marine in the lead, the seven followed the trail into the brush. The two trackers traveled at double time pace and constantly cast side to side for more sign. After about three miles, Teal'c broke off to an area to the side of the trail. There they found Doctor Sheila Novak's body. She had initially been wounded in the leg and had bled profusely until she had obviously not been able to go any farther. Her throat had been cut and she had been abandoned to the scavengers. Stone gently removed her dogtag. Jack closed his eyes willing himself not to see Daniel when he looked at the corpse.

Harper had gone to Corporal Smith and put a hand on the man's elbow. He whispered some words to him. Stone took the dogtag to his team mate and gave it to him. The man turned and took a few steps away from his friends. There had obviously been something between the young soldier and the Doctor. 

The Private who had found the sign earlier had gone back to point again. He indicated the ground with his weapon's barrel. "They went this way. Eight maybe nine and two more being force- marched." He shook his head. "Sheila couldn't walk any more so they left her."

O'Neill looked at Harper. The Major nodded grimly, they were ready to go.

They traveled quickly, following the signs. O'Neill finally called a halt at dusk. "We need to rest and eat, then we go on."

The two teams gathered together to rest. Teal'c took a power bar then stood up alert and expectant. He would guard his comrades as they replenished their energy. His symbiote would sustain him.

Harper and his grieving man sat a little bit away from the group speaking softly between themselves. O'Neill and Carter sat side by side. The older sergeant and the smaller Marine had remained with them.

The Colonel looked over at the swarthy youngster. "You've got a lot of tracking skill, Private."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Yeah, Stone here is an honest to God Apache Injun. He comes in real handy." The Sergeant nodded at the smaller man with a grin. 

"I used to have to hunt on the Reservation to help with food. My Grandfather taught me."

Jack nodded. "One of my survival instructors was Indian, but I don't remember what tribe any more."

"Was he small like me?"

"No, taller."

"Probably a Lakota or Cheyenne."

"Stone isn't an Indian name is it?" Carter commented curiously.

"That's not my complete name. My Indian name translates as Bloody Rock." He smiled at her, showing teeth. "I'd trap rabbits as a kid. I didn't have a knife, so I'd kill them with a flint blade. Grandpa named me that. I liked it so I kept it." He shrugged. "The Marines didn't care."

The Sergeant grinned at him, "Oh, we cared. We like it...a lot."

O'Neill nodded again. He liked it too.

Harper came over and squatted down by his men. The Corporal stayed a little behind, looking out into the brush.

"Is he okay?" O'Neill asked the Marine Major.

"Oh, yeah. He'll do." Harper replied. "Just don't ask him to take any prisoners. He'd put a down payment on an engagement ring last week...for Sheila."

"Don't worry. I hadn't planned on it." The Colonel looked around. "We ready to go?"

"Oh yeah. We're good and ready."

Picking up their packs and weapons the combined team started double- timing it down the trail again. Even though it was close to dark, Jack had no concerns that they'd lose the trail with Stone and Teal'c leading the way. And as luck was seeming to run in their direction, there was three full moons to help in the search.

Jack didn't want to think about Daniel being held by the savages who had killed five people, or the ones who callously slashed a woman's throat because she couldn't run anymore. He didn't want to look at the grieving Corporal right behind him. He sure didn't want to think about what the man was feeling knowing his lover, his future had been torn away from him suddenly and for no apparent reason. He had too much experience in that department; experience he didn't want to repeat again now with Daniel. 

As the night grew dark, the terrain became rougher, taking his mind off of his partner's possible fate. He had to concentrate on carefully placing his feet on the loose shale rocks so that he didn't fall and injure himself. It would make noise and slow them down. And they couldn't afford go slow.

How many times, how many trails, how many planets had he and Daniel, Sam and Teal'c run through. How many spent rounds, lost hours and missed opportunities had they hurried past. He had a flashback of a similar trip, looking for a Daniel captured and held by an Unas. He'd almost been too late then and they hadn't even found each other yet.

Early the next morning, just at daybreak, they reached the top of a rocky promontory, Teal'c and Stone halted then dropped, hiding themselves from view. Jack scrambled up the remaining few feet to catch up with them and their field of vision. 

He pulled out his small pair of field glasses and looked down into what appeared to be a small camp. There were primitive dwellings gathered in a fairly large circle area. A river ran down below their vantage point. There were already a number of women and children along its bank, apparently butchering out a large animal and doing some washing chores.

Teal'c met his eyes then pointed silently toward and area that seemed to be in a communal center. There, they could see two figures hanging from poles. They were obviously not of the same race at the rest of the people, both being much lighter than the natives. He adjusted his binoculars to the new direction. There was Daniel and a man O'Neill knew vaguely as Pendergast, a Sergeant in SG6. One of the reasons that the Army troop had been chosen for the SGC was his linguistic ability. He had spoken five languages when he'd been accepted in the SGC. Jack knew also that Novak had been proficient in at least that many if not more. 

So, was that the reason they'd been taken because of their language skills or was it only the reason they had survived? At any rate it was not a positive outcome. The two men had been stripped naked and were both strung up on square racks made of wood. They were being mostly ignored now, but visible evidence suggested that had at least been beaten and tortured. They were both hanging limply in their bonds. It was impossible to tell if they were unconscious or only resting.

Jack brought Harper up next to him. The Major nodded when Jack pointed to the prisoners. "We have four choices." Jack whispered to the junior officer. "We go in shooting, we pick off some of them with sniper fire, we walk in peaceable trying to bluff our way to the hostages, or we wait until tonight for a covert rescue."

The Major nodded his comprehension. "If we go in shooting, we risk them being hit." He picked up. "Sniper fire risks are the same but with retaliation to the victims possible, if we go in nice we may not even get to them and tonight may be too late."

"I know how I vote." The Corporal growled.

"Then it's a good thing this isn't a democracy." Jack commented. 

He looked at Harper who shook his head at the man. "At ease, Marine."

"Sir, they've already killed six people!

"Yeah, but there are two people down there to rescue! We're gonna try our damnedest to keep them alive." O'Neill answered, making his decision. "Okay, here's how we play it. Sergeant, you and Teal'c are the two biggest guys, you come with me. The rest of you, you're our snipers, deploy to the highest ground you can find along this ridge with good vision of the camp and the hostages. We three will go in low and slow and try to take a hostage or two. Then we'll try and find a peaceful way to extract our people. If it doesn't work out, you'll know when to take action."

"Sir, you don't speak their language." Carter interjected, "How will you communicate?"

"Warriors do not have to say words to communicate, Majorcarter." Teal'c answered her. "We will make them understand."

O'Neill looked to Harper. "Nothing precipitous, but keep an eye on me." The Marine Major nodded. 

Slipping off their packs, the three men got to their feet and slowly made their covertly down to the valley's flat floor. As they made their way through the trees, O'Neill could hear the sound of women's voices from the river bank. He signaled to both Teal'c and Robinson to go off in opposite directions and he took the most direct route. 

As he approached the river, Jack could see an older woman squatting on the bank of the river with her back toward him. She was involved in washing what appeared to be cooking utensils and did not hear him coming up behind her.

O'Neill pulled his combat knife out of its sheath and slipped up to her back. She must have finally heard something and she turned quickly to come face to face with what must have appeared to be certain death. He reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her forward and twisting it to force her around with her back to him. Jack stepped up close behind her and showed her the dark blued blade of his knife holding it where she could easily see it. He then put it to her throat with only the tip in contact with her carotid artery. He leaned down and whispered. "You get it, lady. You do what I say, we'll both live to see tonight. Okay?"

The woman obviously got his gist, as she nodded carefully, avoiding the sharp point. 

"Good, all we want is our people back." He pointed towards the village with his blade then brought it back to its resting place at her neck. She nodded and stepped off into the water, Jack still holding her close against him.

As he and his hostage cleared the trees, O'Neill caught glimpses of his two men. Robinson was carrying a small boy against his chest in one hand and his knife in his other. The boy looked petrified by his position and was staying very still. Teal'c had grabbed an adolescent girl and had her at arms length with a firm hold on her leather shirt. He carried his staff horizontally by his side. The three of them joined together at the beginning of the huts' circle. Jack looked at his two men and strode boldly into the village, holding their captives firmly and each on wearing their battle faces.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rescue.

An adolescent boy carrying a bundle of firewood was the first to see them. He stared for a second, dropped his burden and ran for the center of the village, shouting loudly in his own language. Jack's prisoner raised her head and said something out loud to him. He didn't understand her words, he hoped they were positive . . . as in she was positive that things would work out for the best.

A crowd of villagers began to gather along the edge of the path they were following. Their expressions ran from fear for their people to anger at their breaching of the village's security. The trio kept pushing into the small town through the primitive huts and work areas out sides along the path until they reached the barren inner circle of the town's gathering place.

As they arrived at their destination, Jack looked with dismay at the two prisoners. Both men had been stripped and obviously beaten. They were bound to narrow wooden tree like frames in a parody of crucifixion, their arms outstretched and legs lashed together. They were slumping with no support making their breathing difficult, but they were at least still breathing.

As they stood there, Jack thought he could see movement from Daniel. His partner's heads was bent, chin slumping on his chest, the bright hair dirty and with a black stain of blood. He pushed his captive forward to stand several feet in front of the framework. He called out in a loud voice. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

The suffering man reacted to the voice of his beloved commander. Daniel's head came up to look toward the source. "Jack?" His voice was cracked, as if splintered into shards. 

"Danny, it's me. Can you understand me?"

"Jack. Yah, kay." Daniel sounded confused.

"Daniel, what happened?"

"Don know. Don unnersand . . . " He shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

The woman whose arm Jack held, looked from one man to the other. She said something in her language, then tugged to get loose. O'Neill twisted her arm, stilling her movements. She grunted in pain. "Danny, we're here to get you out . . . just hang on okay. We'll have you down in a minute."

"Kay, Jack."

O'Neill stepped back, pulling the woman with him. He called out in his command voice. "HEY! WHERE'S THE HEAD GUY AROUND HERE? I WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE IN CHARGE!"

At his loud voice, the murmuring of the crowd stopped. Silence reigned in the small area. "COME ON OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE, OR ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE HERE GETS IT!"

Finally, he lifted his blade up to the woman's throat again, pushing the point painfully into the dark colored skin. "Tell your boss to come out here, or I'll start with you. Get it?" He put enough pressure on the tender area to draw blood. "Call him! NOW!"

The woman jerked in his arms as he cut the skin. Then, she stood still in his grasp, head up facing the two tortured men. Finally, she called out in her own language. After a little wait, Jack insisted using the knife a second time. The woman tugged away from him again and he jabbed the knife into her vulnerable flesh eliciting a gasp of pain this time. He felt the warm blood trickle down the knife blade onto his hand.

"O'Neill." Teal'c spoke quietly, "To your left."

The crowd parted from in front of a comparatively large hut. A tall, rather important looking man came out of his hut. Two other warriors closely followed him. The three were almost at tall as O'Neill, the chief only an inch shy of the Colonel's six foot two. They were wearing leather clouts, body paint and their long hair rolled into long dread locks and beads. From a distance they had resembled American Indians but up close they looked more like Watusi or some other African tribe. 

Jack turned bodily to face his adversary. Their eyes met over the distance between them, then O'Neill spoke in a clear voice. "I want my people down off these things now." He pointed with his survival knife toward Daniel and Pendergast. 

The chief said something to the woman. She answered, shaking her head. 

Jack put his blade back to her throat. "Old woman, you'd better be real careful what you say."

She glared at him.

Jack pulled her up tighter against him, then shouted. "CARTER!"

Sam's voice came down from the hillside. "SIR!"

"SHOOT SOMETHING!"

Moments later a bullet plowed into the center post at the roof of the chief's house. The natives all jumped, immediately starting an uproar of discussion.

"STONE!"

"SIR!"

"SHOOT SOMETHING ELSE! CLOSER IN!"

"YES, SIR!" The lintel of the chief's hut exploded in splinters directly behind the three leaders.

"TEAL'C."

"O'NEILL."

"TURN THE GIRL LOOSE AND AIM YOUR STAFF WEAPON AT HER!"

The Jaffa pushed the teenager forward onto the ground. From the crowd, a woman's voice screamed.

"Jack! No! Don hurt anone!" It was Daniel, still lashed to the rack. "Jack!"

"Shut up, Daniel" Jack ground at him. "I'm trying to rescue you!" He looked at the big warrior. "Can you . . . ?"

Teal'c swung the staff weapon around to a carved lodge pole standing next to the hut. When he fired his weapon, it exploded into flames. 

One of the lesser chiefs, put himself between his leader and the three alien warriors. The third man stepped away from his fellows and headed toward the two captives. The girl got up onto her feet and ran into the crowd. That gave them one less hostage. "Tell them he'd better be cutting them loose or that's the end of out talk." He said to the woman.

The woman spoke to the head man again. The tall primitive said something to the lesser leader headed toward the captives. The man continued on to where Daniel was hanging. He glanced back at his leader, who looked at the three strangers and their remaining two hostages.

Robinson had put the boy down and was holding him by his hair. He had his knife firmly against the youngster's throat. The man headed for Daniel paused to look back at his leader. Robinson twisted his hand in the boy's hair, causing him to cry out from the pain. The chief nodded to his warrior. 

When O'Neill saw that the man was going to cut Daniel down, he nodded toward Teal'c. "Can you carry Daniel if he needs it?"

"Of course, O'Neill." The big man went to his team mate's side. The native pulled a knife and looked at the Jaffa warrior nervously. Teal'c returned his glance and nodded. Under the Jaffa's watchful eye, the man sliced the binding from Daniel's legs. Then, he reached to cut the rope that bound the younger man's outstretched arms to the framework. He slipped the blade under the rope but because of his awkward positioning, the sharp edge accidently cut the already abraded forearm. Teal'c growled at the man who pulled back quickly from the threatening Jaffa. He motioned for the man to continue but stepped closer. Finally, the native managed to loose the rope from both of Daniel's arms. Jackson collapsed onto Teal'c, who wrapped an arm around his friend, easily supporting his weight.

"Robinson, can you get Pendergast?" O'Neill asked the Marine.

"I'll have to let the kid go, Colonel." The Sergeant warned him.

"It's okay, I'm keeping the woman with us until we get to the Stargate." 

O'Neill indicated the other hostage with his knife blade. The warrior looked toward his chief. "Hey," Jack said harshly, drawing the man's attention back to him. "I'm the one in charge here. Get him down. Now!"

The warrior went over to Pendergast and began to cut him down. Robinson jerked his juvenile hostage's hair again and drug him over to where the injured man was hanging suspended. He very carefully moved his survival knife to the other man's bloody torso and scraped some blood off an uninjured area of the soldier. Robinson then took the blade with the coagulated blood on it and wiped it on the boy's belly, leaving a dark red mark across the unblemished skin. The child began to cry. Robinson then released his hair and pushed him toward the crowd. As he ran toward his people a woman stepped out to grab him and pull him into the safety of her arms.

The Sergeant then turned to help his comrade down from the frame.

Suddenly a man broke from the edge of the crowd and charged toward O'Neill and the woman. When he was no more than five feet away from his intended target, another shot rang out from the hillside. The attacker fell at the Colonel's feet, writhing on the ground from a wounded leg. The woman jerked in O'Neill's arms. He twisted her arm hard. "Stop it!" He commanded, wishing he could communicate with her.

By this time Robinson had hold of Pendergast who was in a semiconscious state and unresponsive to the other Sergeant's concerned voice. 

Teal'c was pulling Daniel along with the younger man's arms across his shoulder. They came close to O'Neill's position. "Jck, don kill anyone, plez."

"I'm trying not too, but they may not leave us much choice. Can you talk to them?"

Daniel raised his head and took a deep breath, "Sorda."

"Tell them to let us leave and we'll go peaceably. No more stupid stunts from heroes." Jack watched Daniel's face as his thought processes started to kick in.

"Kay." The linguist took another deep breath, coughed and started to talk. He fell into another round of coughing.

"Danny, I've got a woman hostage here. Tell her to tell the chief."

He looked at Jack and then saw the woman he held a prisoner in his arms. He started to talk in a soft voice to her. She looked at him in surprise, then began to repeat his words to the headman. After what must have been a preamble, Daniel looked at Jack. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell him, all we want are you two. We're leaving. The woman will go to the Stargate with us for insurance. If anything happens she'll die and a whole lot more of his people will die too. Let us go and no one else dies."

Daniel repeated what Jack said to the woman. She, in turn, passed the word onto the headman. The man stared at him in surprise, then spoke back

"What's he saying Danny?"

"He wants to know why he should believe you."

"For crying out loud, because if he doesn't, I'm gonna turn my team loose on his village. He does NOT want that to happen. Smith wants blood for Novak, and the rest of us are pissed off. If we don't get out of her soon, I won't be in such a good mood." 

Unannounced another bullet spanged off the post of the hut behind the chief. Jack pressed the woman. "Tell him again."

She nodded and repeated her words without further prompting from the injured Daniel. The chief looked at Jack then waved his hand. They were leaving, now.

Robinson took Jack at his word and bent to sling the semiconscious Pendergast over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Teal'c shifted his hand down to Daniel's hip and practically picked the smaller man up vertically. Jack knew that they couldn't travel far that way but the fireman's would be rougher on Daniel physically. They could adjust when they rejoined their group. 

As they turned to leave the village, Jack heard the sound of footsteps behind them, a cry of voices and then a lone rifle shot echoed down from the hillside. He spun around to see a warrior lying on the ground dead with a P-90 sized hole in his chest. He had obviously been attempting to attack them. The rest of the village was still grouped together, fearfully watching their exit. No one else attempted to follow, at least not within view.

The trip to the Stargate was nerve racking. Stone had taken point, Carter and Smith their flanks with Harper on their six. There was no time to see to their wounded. Jack wanted more than anything to check on Daniel but he had his hands full with his captive. Teal'c continued to support his comrade until the younger man collapsed completely from his wounds. Then he merely handed his staff weapon off to Carter and carried him like a child in his arms. Robinson continued to carry Pendergast. Smith recovered his fiancee's body and was bringing her in hard faced. Jack had no real knowledge of who had fired the killing shot at their attempted attacker, but he knew instinctively who it had been. Jack hoped Smith felt better for it.

Upon arriving back at the Gate, all the bodies were gone. O'Neill knew that Hammond had sent a team through to bring them home. Carter hit the DHD and as the wormhole settled into its normal configuration, O'Neill released the woman. She ran a few steps from him then turned to watch them leave. 

O'Neill sent his team on through the Gate, the last to leave as was his habit. As he mounted the pedestal, he saw a group of warriors arrive to collect her. She stood her ground at his look, watching him to the last.

As Jack reemerged into the sounds and sights of the SGC, he caught a glimpse of the two gurneys bearing Daniel and Pendergast to the infirmary. The third table, bearing the body of Sheila Novak, was headed in the opposite direction to the morgue at a much more subdued pace. O'Neill could only sigh his empathy for the bereaved man. Smith didn't need a relative stranger's words for his grief. It would take the support of his team mates. Harper was already leading his man out, away from prying eyes, with Robinson and Stone in close proximity. He would offer his condolences at a later time.

He looked up to see General Hammond watching their arrival. He waved for Jack to come up to the observation deck on the second floor.

As O'Neill arrived, Hammond led him back through the briefing room and into his private office. He indicated the chair. Jack sat down. "What happened?"

"To the first team? I don't know. Daniel wasn't really communicative when we pulled him down off the crucifix."

Hammond only frowned and shook his head. "How about your mission?"

"We extracted the two survivors with a minimum of force. Only one native was killed, one was wounded and several were intimidated." He shrugged. "I wasn't leaving any of our people there. It was the quickest and safest way."

"I knew that when I sent you in, and I'm pleased that you managed it in a relatively bloodless fashion."

"Relatively." Jack agreed emotionlessly.

"How are the survivors?"

"Daniel said a few words before he finally collapsed, Pendergast didn't regain consciousness." He shrugged. "Now it's up to the Medical Staff."

"I'll let you go yourself, Jack. Thanks. You did a good job, son." Hammond nodded.

"Sir, Corporal Smith needs counseling. He and Doctor Novak were engaged."

The General sighed. "Thanks for that information. I'll follow up on it."

"Thank you, Sir."

 

Several hours later found him cleared, cleaned up and sitting at Daniel's bedside. The younger man had been in and out of consciousness since their return and he was now sleeping peacefully with the help of Doctor Fraiser's medical magic. 

Pendergast was across the aisle. Doctor Balinsky of SG13 was with him. The two archaeology/anthropology teams had been tight. It made sense for one of them to be there for their coworker. It was going to be hard on the man being the only survivor of his own group. He knew. He'd been there himself.

Daniel shrugged and murmured in his sleep. Jack leaned forward and stroked his still bristly cheek. "Danny? Danny, you awake?"

The blue eyes opened, but the frown lines between them remained. His lips formed Jack's name but without sound. 

"Hey, you with me here?"

The eyes blinked. 

"Let me go get the Doc, okay? Then we'll see about some ice or something."

They blinked again. Jack smiled and got up but was stopped by the grip on his hand. He didn't dislodge the grip, just reached for the call button clipped onto the sheet.

Within moments, a nurse came to check on them. She immediately went to get Janet Fraiser. 

The petite physician came in with a smile on her face. "Well, hello, sleeping beauty." She greeted her patient. "Are you ready to wake up now?"

"J'net?" He struggled to talk for the first time.

"Yes, Daniel, you're back in the clinic with your faithful Air Force companion beside you. How do you feel?"

"Tirsdy." 

"Okay, we'll try some ice chips for now." She smiled sweetly at him as she laid her hand on his forehead and then reached for the wrist of his free hand to feel for his pulse rate. "I'll have some sent in for you." She pulled her flashlight out and checked for pupil dilation. She then went to the bottom of the bed and flicked the bare soles of his feet for sensation. He jerked slightly as her nails tickled him. 

She smiled with approval of his reactions. "Very good, Doctor Jackson. I'd say you did it again." She reached over and picked up the clipboard, writing his results down. "But I really wish you'd quite. You're upsetting the nurses again."

O'Neill looked at her quizzically. "How can he be upsetting the nurses? He's only been here one day and he's been asleep most of that."

"They start to argue over who gets to give him the sponge bath and who gets to shave him. I myself don't understand it, but . . . well, girls will be girls." She glanced at her watch. "I'll check back with you in a little bit and have them bring you some ice for now."

Jack looked down at the pale bruised face of his love. "I'll see if I can spring you tonight." He chuckled softly. "I want to be the only one giving you sponge baths."

Daniel looked up at him, "Shower."

"I doubt it."

The patient looked around the almost empty wardroom. "Whrs evbody else?"

Jack had been dreading this part. "Danny, there was no one else, only you and Pendergast survived."

The younger man looked at him stunned. "Evbody?"

He leaned down closer. "Yeah, babe . . . everybody."

"Sh'la?"

"Sorry, Danny. We found her on the trail."

He closed his eyes, moisture seeping from under the lashes. "So young."

Jack covered the hand he still held with his other. He understood.

"Wanna go ome." Daniel never sounded so much like a child who wanted to be held. Death always held a special sorrow for him. Another person gone, someone else he cared about never to return. Jack knew that feeling well too. It was part of what they shared.

"Not tonight, sweetheart," he murmured softly, "You have a headache."

Daniel shifted slightly sideways, inclining toward Jack. "Wanna go ome." He insisted.

"I'll ask, but no promises. Doc Fraiser probably won't let you go, but I'll ask next time I see her."

"Kay."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Discovery.

But it wasn't Doctor Fraiser he saw next, it was General Hammond. Teal'c had come to sit with Daniel indicating that the General wanted to see Carter and him at their earliest convenience. Since it was hard not to be convenient when a General called Jack gave in to his physical needs, grabbed a shower, a clean set of fatigues, his Major and hied them both to Hammond's office.

Hammond waved them both in as they came to the office door. "Colonel, before you were sent on this mission, you two were on the way to see me." At their nods, he indicated that they should close the door behind them. Carter followed her team chief in and did so. They then took their seats in the two chairs that had been drawn up in front of the General's desk. "I just wondering if this is what it was about?"

He handed them both a copy of a letter that he had obviously received. It was unsigned. 

General Hammond  
It has come to my attention that two of your officers are having an illicit relationship. Here is my proof. I feel that I must say something for the good of the command. 

"Well."

"Well what, Sir?" O'Neill started.

"Well, are you two having a relationship?" Hammond looked at his two officers. 

"Not that kind, Sir." Carter spoke up. 

"General Hammond, I am not having a romantic relationship with Carter." Jack started carefully. "We have a close friendship. I think I can safely say we are fond of each other, but any accusations of it being more than that is the result of a too active imagination and someone with too much time on their hands."

"What about this?" Hammond passed a folder to O'Neill. 

When Jack opened it, he discovered several eight by ten photos. One showed him hugging Carter, another one had him at O'Malley's drinking a beer with her, a third showed him leaving her house. There were several more similar photos included. What was not shown was when and what circumstances were involved. 

Jack looked at them in amazement and passed them to Sam. She only shook her head. "Sir, these photos are real, but they are totally taken out of context. The first one was at her promotion party when we returned from saving the Asgard from the replicators. The second one was at Daniel's birthday party, and to tell you the truth, I have no idea when the others were taken." He shrugged. "They could have been made at anytime in the last three or four years."

"There's an audio tape included, also." Hammond reached over to a tape deck radio that was sitting on his desk and clicked it on. O'Neill and Carter listened wide eyed as they heard O'Neill's voice say. 

'Like . . . someone who was about to die. I didn't leave . . . because I'd have rather died myself than lose Carter; because I care about her; a lot more than I'm supposed to.'

Both O'Neill and Carter looked stunned. 

Carter shook her head. "Sir, that tape . . . that was . . . "

O'Neill looked at her. "I know. It was during the Zanax thing."

She looked at the General. "That tape was supposed to be confidential."

Jack frowned at her words. "You knew there was a tape?"

"All the questioning sessions were taped, Sir." She turned back to Hammond. "Only the people that needed to know had access to it. Yourself, Janet, Anise . . . "

". . .who didn't need to know." Jack groused.

Carter ignored him. ". . .and only a few others. I don't understand who did this."

Hammond sighed. "Neither do I Major. I knew where the tape was from, but added together with the pictures it makes some really convincing circumstantial evidence . . . to someone who doesn't know you two."

"So, General Hammond, where does that leave us?"

Hammond shrugged. "An allegation was made. I had to investigate. I did. I know where the tape came from . . . and you're right, it was made out of context with classified materials. I do not think you two are having a torrid affair right under my nose. You both know the rules about fraternization and I expect you to stay within those boundaries."

"Yes, Sir." 

"Of course, Sir. We would never . . . "

Hammond raised his hand and stopped them both. "Major Carter, you're dismissed."

She nodded, got to her feet and left the room, closing the door behind her.

O'Neill tilted his head sideways and looked at his boss. "Sir?"

"Jack. I was pretty dad-gummed sure that you and Major Carter are innocent of the charges." Hammond looked down at the letter still on his desk. "But, you've got to be more attentive to your behavior. You two are very high profile and everyone watches your team."

"Yes, Sir. I know that, and we're not . . . having an affair, Carter and me that is . . . but you knew that." Jack continued, "Sir, SG1, well, every team here . . . the good ones at least . . . are kinda like families . . . we bleed on each other, cry on each other's shoulders, puke on each other, it's the way it works, you know that." He shrugged. "My team works . . . and I'll be damned if I'm gonna fix what isn't broke."

Hammond smiled at him. "I know that, Jack. That's why I'm not messing with it. But you had a right to know what accusations are being made against you and yours. Just be aware of the indicators that are going off."

"Yes, Sir." Jack looked at him. "Do you know who sent this to you?"

"No, it was unsigned." Hammond sighed. "It could be someone here in the SGC, someone who has a grudge against you or Major Carter . . . "

"The NID?"

"It's possible, Jack. Anything is possible."

"Well, let me give you fair warning, George. When Daniel gets released from the clinic, I'm taking him to my house. I'm gonna feed him, make sure he gets plenty of rest, annoy the hell out of him, and force him to watch sporting events. He'll hate it and get well faster. So, you may get more calls about me and my team members."

Hammond nodded, "So noted, Colonel." Hammond threw the letter in the folder on top of the pictures and pitched them into the trash. He looked up at Jack. "Are you still in my office?"

"Uh, no Sir. I'm not." O'Neill got up from the chair.

Hammond nodded. Then he looked up at Jack. "This weekend is Tessa's birthday. Bar B Q's at five. Don't let anyone on your team be late."

===

It was Saturday, and the end of a successful birthday party. Tessa had been sung to, presented with presents, caked, ice creamed and tickled. Well, no too much tickling, except from Jack O'Neill who insisted that nobody got too old to be tickled.

George came into the house for a break from the shenanigans that were still going on. Cassie, Kayla, Tessa, Sam Carter even Janet Fraiser were playing hide and seek. Teal'c was It. And a very impressive It he made. When he caught someone, he not only tagged them, he picked them up, slung his victim over his shoulder and carried them back to the above ground pool where you were very carefully incarcerated in a watery prison. George didn't mind the grass in the water as it was late August and the pool was coming down next week anyway. So no cleaning would be necessary.

Notable in their absence from the festivities was Jack and Daniel. The youngster was still too sore to participate in the game and O'Neill was still in full mother hen mode, cosseting and annoying the hell out of 'his' archaeologist. But George had to admit, the boy needed it right about now. Being hung up by his arms for at least a day by all computations would cause damage even in the most fit men. Just watching him move around made the older man wince in sympathy.

Jack had suggested the use of Hammond's hot tub. He'd agreed immediately. So after their share of the cake and ice cream, during the water games, the two men had gone around to the lee ward side of the house to enjoy the evening sun and the restorative power of the whirlpool.

George figured he'd go and check on the two of them as they'd been awfully quiet. Jack hadn't even come back around for a beer run.

As he approached the side door, he could hear the two of them talking.

"So the General said that he knew Carter and I weren't having an affair but he had to do some follow up. He'd already talked to Doc and she'd told him the same thing . . . that if Carter and I were doing the nasty she'd know about it. So we're off the hook. I just have to pay more attention to how I act around her."

"But you've never been anything but respectful of Sam." Daniel protested. "We all love her. She's a great person."

"Yeah, but you and Teal'c can do more stuff than I can and you're both civilians. I'm her immediate supervisor. I have to be cognizant of appearances, especially on base."

"It's just wrong."

"I know, but I can be more careful."

George had come up to the curtained French doors that led out to the sun porch. As he reached for the doorknob, he stopped. Both men were shirtless and in cutoff jeans, Daniel in the hot tub, leaning against the side. Jack was sitting behind him in a lawn chair, giving him a shoulder massage. The younger man was lolling his head back thoroughly enjoying the experience. Jack must give good massages.

"Hmm, that's great, Jack. The cramp is gone."

"Almost, I can still feel a knot there. It must have been a good one."

"Felt like a knife, and all I did was lift my arm."

"I'm not surprised. Doc said that you'd be sore for a while. When I get you home, I'll give you the full treatment. Make your spine pop like knuckles."

The younger man rolled his head back to lay against the strong hands working on him. "Sounds good to me."

"So, how much longer do you want to stay?" Jack's hands moved up the strong column of Daniel's neck.

"Just a little while I think, to help the General clean up."

"Oh, you mean for me too, since you are still officially on the walking wounded list."

"Well, there's that." The younger man tilted his head back to look up at his companion.

George almost fainted at what happened next. Jack O'Neill bent down and kissed Daniel Jackson on the forehead. Then he heard the soft voice ask the other man. "Are you ready to get out?"

"Yes, I'm getting a bit pruney. But you'll have to help me out, my muscles feel like jelly."

"Sure, babe." Jack got up out of the chair and went around to the side of the tub to slip his hands easily under the arms of his friend. Daniel reached up and grasped the broad shoulders levering himself up slowly and with a deep groan. The two of them remained in a close embrace for some moments, then they shared a slow sweet kiss. Then Jack slipped an arm around the slender waist of his Daniel to help him keep his balance. When the younger man was firmly on dry ground again, O'Neill finally released him. "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm just really relaxed."

Jack smiled benevolently at him. "You'll fall asleep on me on the way home."

"But you'll wake me up when we get there."

"That's the plan, Danny."

Daniel leaned into Jack's embrace. "I was afraid this time that I might not ever see our home again."

"You knew I'd come for you." Jack's voice was flat.

"Yes, I just wasn't sure how long it would take for you to find me or how you would get us out of the center of that village."

"I had good backup. That Apache, Stone, even impressed Teal'c. I was just afraid that Smith would lose it and start shooting too soon." Jack said sadly. "He was . . . devastated. But Harper held him together."

"He's a good commander."

"Yep, gonna go far in this man's Air Force, and he's got a good team. All of them a hundred percent." He looked at Jackson. "I'm not sure what would have happened if it had been you we'd found on the trail."

"I am." Daniel said definitely. "You would have completed your mission, just like you did. You would have brought your team back safe, just like you did."

"Then I would have gone home and put a bullet in my head."

"No, Jack. No." Daniel turned and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't say that. Don't even think it. I forbid you."

"Danny, I don't think . . . "

"Listen to me, Jack O'Neill. I'll never leave you. Even if . . . if something happens, I'll find a way. You know I'll find a way to come to you, to help you."

"Danny, you know I don't believe in that." 

"After all the things we've seen? All the things we've done? Trust me on this, Jack. If you love me, trust me. "

Jack pulled back and looked at the younger man at arms length. "Well, heaven knows that I love you, so I guess I'll have to trust you."

Daniel smiled a smile so heartbreakingly sweet it brought a lump to George's throat. "I promise, Jack. I'll come back from whatever heaven or hell I wind up in."

About that time, Tessa and Kayla came running around the side of the house. "Jack! Daniel! Come on, come and play."

Jack quickly released Daniel and grabbed the birthday girl and made as if to dunk her in the hot tub. She squealed and giggled, struggling playfully in his arms. Kayla threw herself into Daniel's arms and he sat down with an oof into the chair that Jack had been in earlier. 

George hurriedly opened the door to rescue his premier archaeologist and good friend from the attentions of his youngest granddaughter.

* * *

That night, Jack and Daniel lay comfortably in the large king-sized bed. Daniel was almost asleep. Jack had completed the promised full treatment massage which had included manual and oral treatments much to the satisfaction of both parties.

As Jack lay drowsing, watching Daniel breath and admiring the view, a thought suddenly occurred to him. George had stepped out of the door by the hot tub a bit too quickly when the girls had come around to the hot tub. It was if he had been there already, just waiting for an opportune moment to make his presence known.

He lay there for a while, adding one and one and getting two entirely too often for his comfort.

"Jack?"

"Hey," He replied absently, then he rolled over to face his partner. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"It was a little loud in here with all that hard thinking going on. What got you so active this late?"

"I was just thinking that George showed up awfully quickly when the girls came around to our side of the house."

"You noticed that too, did you?" Daniel yawned and stretched like a big cat, winding up in Jack's enveloping arms.

"Yep, I did." He kissed the beckoning lips. "And here I spent all this time worrying about him thinking me and Carter were lovers."

"I think the proverbial cat is out of the bag now." Daniel looked at him worriedly. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"Well, he really can't ask and I don't have to tell." Jack frowned. 

"But you really respect him and care about his opinion, I know." Daniel shook his head. "I don't know what to do, love."

"You don't have to do anything, Daniel." Jack pulled him closer. "I'll go see him Monday, with my papers in hand. If he wants them, he can have them."

"He won't."

"I don't know, Daniel. We'll have to see."

* * *

Jack knocked on General Hammond's door. It was Oh Eight Hundred hours on Monday morning and he was going to do whatever it took to make things right. Well, within reason. He wasn't going to do THAT. His retirement papers were in his pocket typed on official stationary, signed, sealed and almost delivered. It was all up to George.

Hammond looked up in surprise to see O'Neill standing at attention in front of his desk. "Jack?"

"General Hammond. I'm here on a personal matter."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sir. Saturday night it occurred to Doctor Jackson and me that you must have become aware of a situation."

"I became aware of several things that evening, Colonel. Which one were you referring to?"

"Uh, several?"

"Yes, Jack. I realized that I never want to play hide and seek with a Jaffa. I realized that Cassandra Fraiser is growing up to be a fine young lady. I realized that beyond a shadow of a doubt that any rumors that were circulating about you and Major Carter are dead wrong." He bit back a smile, "And I realized that I can trust you to take care of your team . . . your whole team . . . not just one or two individuals and I realized that I trust you to do what's right."

"Well, Sir. I want to do that . . . "

"And it seems to me that the best thing you can do is to continue on here at the SGC. Your experience and skills are entirely too valuable to go to waste. Not to mention your ability to instill loyalty and keep control of a very challenging group of individuals."

"Well, sir . . . "

"So, what was it you wanted, Jack."

"Uh," Jack O'Neill appeared speechless for the first time that George Hammond could remember.

"So, unless you have something that can't wait, oh say, a couple of more years, then you'll have to excuse me. I'm a very busy man, Jack."

"Uh, yes, Sir. No, thank you, Sir." O'Neill turned around and started to leave the office. 

"Jack."

"Sir?"

"Just be a little more careful." 

"Yeah, uh, yes Sir. Uhm . . . "

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass, Jack."

"Ah, yes Sir. Thank you, Sir." As he left, George heard him mumble. "No wonder my hair is grey."

As the door shut behind his 2IC, George shook his head and mumbled. "No wonder I don't have any."

~fin~


End file.
